Coming back as we are
by Mattouw
Summary: AU. Captain Swan. Emma, Snow, Aurora and Mulan came back to Storybrooke whithout Hook and Emma have to face it : She misses him.


Hey guys! So, like I said, I was working on an English os and… here it is! I really hope you will like it, I know it's quite short but since I'm French, I didn't want to write something too long and full of mistakes! It's the first time ever I write a fanfiction in English and I really hope that you will enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

I love Captain Swan so much so I _had _to write about them.

Also, I wanna thank you my totally awesome Beta Reader : Betty who did an amazing job. I love you gurl !

**Disclaimer** : As much as I wish it, I do not own Once Upon A Time characters.

* * *

**Coming back as we are**

_I had to find you, tell you I need you_

_Tell you I set you apart_

They were back. _They_ meant Aurora, Mulan, Snow and Emma. The four girls finally opened the portal and came back to Storybrooke. Without Cora. And Hook. Even though he had crossed the magic portal with them, he didn't arrive to Storybrooke and nobody could explain why. Emma missed him, she had to face it. She missed his voice, his dark and messy hair, his deep blue eyes which made her shiver. She missed his sarcasm, his repartee and the way their conversations were never boring. Of course her reunion with Henry-_her son_- made her happier than ever. She would never forget how he ran towards her as she was doing the same, her cheeks already wet by tears of happiness. She would never forget how he screamed "Mom !" Not Emma. Mom. And that was the greatest gift that Emma could dream about. And when she finally saw her father after weeks without him, she could not help but to cry. For the first time in her life, she had a family. The Charming family was reunited. But she missed that fucking pirate with his fucking way to make her slap him and kiss him at the same time. It was only after losing him that Emma realized how much he was important to her. He had become a true friend and somewhere in her heart, the blonde hoped that he would be more. But she lost him, like she lost all the men that were imported to her : Neil, Graham.. This night, Henry was sleeping at Mary Marg-Snow's and Emma's house. Emma and Regina decided that for now, he'll get to see his two mothers. It was an easier way for Henry to get to know his biological mom better and for Emma to learn how to be a mom. Emma was in the kitchen, drinking hot coca with a bit of cinnamon, like she was always doing when she needed some consolation. Snow and James decided to take a room at Granny's, they had a lots of things to talk about and to do of course.. Emma smiled a little bit, they were her parents but they were also humans. She looked at the window which was opened and suddenly, she decided to walk a bit. Even if it was late, she needed to do something to stop thinking about Hook and a little promenade seemed the right thing to do. She picked up her red leather coat, and without a sound-she didn't want to wake Henry up- she closed the door and get out of her building. She walked toward the boundaries of the city, even if she knew she couldn't cross them. The road was deserted and the fresh wind made her shiver. Emma was now in the forest but she wasn't afraid. After all, she had climbed a beanstalk, fight with a giant and opened a magic portal. Maine was not scary at all after this. She was close to the city panel when she heard a car's noise. It was not going from Storybrooke but from the outside. She knit her eyebrows, Henry said that strangers couldn't get into the city. August did but it appeared that he was not really a stranger.. She stopped, waiting for the car. She grabbed a branch , regretting that she didn't take her gun. She waited, while the noise was getting louder and louder. Suddenly, a blinding yellow light car appeared and Emma knew it was the car. The windows were tinted so she couldn't see the driver. The car exceeded her and she turned back, waiting for it to stop, what it finally did. The driver's door opened and Emma tighted the branch in her hand, ready to fight if she had to. Then, a man came out of the car, a man that Emma thought she would never see again..

"Hook" she whispered while she let the branch down

"Emma ?" He seemed surprised but happy. He smiled at her and she felt like her heart was beating so hard that it could get out of her chest

She stepped towards him and he did the smile.

"It's you ?" She asked and he could hear in her voice a mix of fear, hope and.. Joy ? "It's me" Hook smiled a little "It's really me"

Emma just stared at him for a second and without being conscious of it, she ran toward Hook. He opened his arms and pressed her against him. He put his nose into her hair and smelled her exquisite perfume, sighing with happiness. Emma couldn't believe what was happening. She was in freaking Captain Hook's arms and she enjoyed it. No, she loved it. She took a step back to see his face better. His hair were shorter and he had shaved his beard. He looked younger and without his pirate-eyeliner, his eyes looked more bright and clear. She smiled and he smiled back. He wasn't wearing earings nor his necklace. He was only wearing a sweet-shirt (which was a bit opened and revealed his torso to a very blushing Emma), jeans and jumpers. Even though the blonde loved his pirate's outfit, she couldn't help but to find him very very attractive. Hook put his hands on her cheeks and Emma realised he didn't have his hook anymore.

"What the.." She whispered, shocked "I know" he laughed a little "When I came into your world, my hook disappeared and here I am with this strange hand that looks fake and that I can't even control."

Emma looked at his hand and took it in her hands

"It's a prosthesis" she said "That's what we do in this world when you loose a hand"

"I miss my hook" winced the pirate wich made Emma laugh

"Don't mock me ! If I don't have a hook, how people will recognise me ? They can't even call me Hook anymore, I'll be.."

"Captain prosthesis?" Suggested Emma with a malicious light in her blue eyes.

Hook laughed and grabbed her against him.

"Did you miss me, love ?" He asked with a grin

Emma stayed quiet for some seconds, trying not to blush but unfortunately for her, Hook noticed it. His grin only went bigger and again, he put a hand on her blushing cheek. Emma was trying to escape his dazzling blue eyes because she knew that at the second she'd look at him, she'd be lost.

"Yeah.. I mean no.. I mean.. A little ?"

How idiot she was ! She wasn't a 15 year-old anymore, talking to her crush. She was 28 for God's sake and he was Captain Hook ! The captain chuckled and he tenderly smiled at her.

"I missed you too."

And without a warning, he pressed his lips against her. At first, Emma was surprise but oh my- he knew how to kiss ! Hook kissed her calmly, gently, without a rush. He put his hand on her neck, pulling her closer to his body. She answered by running her fingers into his dark hair, kissing him harder then before. It was getting intense and when they broke the kiss, they were both breathless. Emma seemed disoriented and she sighed with pleasure

"Killian, I.." "Wow, you finally did it." Smiled Hook while looking at her

"Did what ?"

"Used my name. My real name."

Emma laughed a little and give him a smile.

"You idiot pirate." "You mean : You idiot sexy pirate" replied Killian with a wink "So modest.." "I know. I'm perfect, aren't I ?"

The blonde laughed harder, joined by the pirate. They smiled, looking at each other. Emma knew she shouldn't do this, let her walls fall. But the joy of find Killian was too hard to hide for her. She missed him even more that what she thought before. In a few weeks, he had took such an important place in her life- and in her heart.. Killian's smile warmed her entire body and suddenly Emma had the strange feeling that she could trust him. After all, even after she betrayed him at the Giant's Castle, he never double-crossed her and he even protected her from Cora. And if he'd hurt her.. Emma smiled, she was a big girl and she knew how to get a revenge. And she could always count on her parents, Snow and James would be very pleased to cut his other hand and maybe something else.. She laughed at this idea, under the inquired look of Killian.

"What's so funny Princess ?" He asked

"Nothing" she smiled "And I told you : Do not call me Princess !"

"But it's what you are" he smiled while putting a gold curl behind her ear "The daughter of Snow Withe and Prince Charming. Princess Emma."

"Stop it !" Emma shook her head, what only makes Killian smile more

"The Princess and the Pirate.. That could be a great fairytale for your world" he laughed a little bit

"Oh you shouldn't laugh." Emma raised an eyebrow "Because now this is _your_ world too."

"True." Killian smiled and took her face in his hands "My world is wherever you're going, Princess."

Emma smiled softly and kissed him again. She was feeling so comfortable in his arms, it was like.. Her place. She felt fine, and a little voice in her head whispered that he might be the one.. But Emma did not believe it. She wasn't 12 anymore and even if Killian seemed different, she knew that their story won't be a fairytale. Because he was a pirate and she-in despite of everything he could say- was not a Princess. But Emma also knew that it might be the beginning of something, something serious, something real. She liked this idea. Somewhere in her heart, Emma knew that Killian was special. That he wouldn't betray her, just like Neil did. But she'd have to be careful, because she knew that she couldn't handle a broken heart again. A cold wind passed through Emma's jacket and she shivered

"Are you okay ?" Asked Killian, putting his hands on her arms

"Just a little bit cold" answered Emma softly

"We should come home then."

_Home_. It sounded so right and so strange at the same time. Right because it was her house and where Henry lived and if Killian was a part of her life, he should live here too. And strange because Emma did not want to rush things. She wanted to take her time, to learn to know him, his stories, his tastes. She wanted something strong and not just a friendship with benefits. She was ready to let a man enter in her life and maybe, to love again.

"Fine. I'll drive until my house." She approved "You can stay here tonight but tomorrow, we'll find you a room at Granny's, ok ?"

She was a little bit worried that he wouldn't understand but he smiled and he took his hand in his, softly kissing it.

"Ok. And what about a dinner, Friday night ?" He added with a smile

"Sounds like a date." Answered Emma, a little bit amused

"Maybe because it's one." His voice was suddenly very serious. "I want to make things right Emma. I want to prove to you that you can trust me. Even if I have to wait a thousand years."

Emma didn't answer but she was blushing. He was _so_ different from the pirate she knew in the enchanted world.

"Who are you and what have you done to Killian Jones ?" She laughed

"I just turned him into a better man." He smiled, taking her face in his hands "But the pirate is still here.."

And then he kissed with much more passion. Emma moaned in his lips and she started to deepen the kiss. Oh yeah he was still here, that sexy bastard that turned her crazy.

"We should go to my house. Now."

She murmured, breathless

"It's about _bloody_ time." He said with a wink

Emma laughed and snuggled against him

"But first there is something I need to know."

"Anything you want, love" he took her in his arms, kissing her forehead

"How did you learn to drive ? Where did you find these clothes ? And how did you find me ?"

Killian chuckled and Emma looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"It's a very long story. I'll tell you everything Friday."

"Fine."

She smiled and, leaving his arms, she started to walk toward his car. But he caught her up and he took his hand.

"Emma ?"

She turned back, a little bit surprise. He smiled, attracting her toward him with the brightest smile ever and a new light in his eyes.

"Yes ?"

"I'll always find you."

* * *

So ? What did you think about this ? Please tell me how you found the story Don't forget to review !


End file.
